A Flower's Purpose
by ChipMars
Summary: Himawari is graced with her father's blue eyes and her mother's lavender eyes, that are blessed with strength. She soon finds herself in silly situations maturing as she looks for her purpose. Soon fate will decide whether or not this girl will be extraordinary or nothing.
1. Daisy Dreams

_A/N: Welcome to my fluffy adorable story with a twist of sadness! This story depicts what happens with Himawari when her brother and father are not home, and how she slowly matures finding her purpose! I have been wondering for a while if Himawari has just been sitting at home all the time and never doing anything lol...I might be trash or I am trash so I hope you enjoy this lame series lol!_

 ** _Chapter 1 - Daisy Dreams_**

Today Himawari was bored, like always she would enjoy sitting outside or playing with her toys, but today she wanted to be just like her brother!...Well not just like him. but! Her brother was mature and would do things all by his self. Himawari sat on the porch staring at the sky wondering if she was like a little baby to her brother. Himawari shook her head "I'll show him I can take care of myself too!" Himawari said with confidence, she soon retracted her thoughts wondering how she could show how mature she's gotten. Her small feet walked back into the house and she quickly searched for her Mother "Mama!" Hinata was in the laundry room organizing her husbands and children's clothes "Yes?" Hinata's voice was gentle as she answered her daughter "Can I go to the flower fields?" Hinata smiled "Sure, after I finish folding the laundry" Himawari shook her head "No, I'll go by myself" Himawari inquired innocently, Hinata looked surprised "Are you sure you know the way?" Hinata said worriedly, Himawari smiled "Don't worry Mom! I'll be A-Okay" Himawari gave a thumbs up, Hinata laughed gently "Okay, make sure you get dressed and I'll watch you go out okay?" Himawari nodded agreeing "Kay!"

Himawari wore a white dress with a lavender sunhat. She put on her brown sandals and her mother handed her a hand weaved basket "I put some snacks in there, but you can also bring flowers back in it if you want" Hinata said, Himawari had a big smile on her face "I will! Thanks Mommy!" Himawari grabbed her basket and opened the door, Hinata followed watching her daughter walk out "Make sure to be back by 5:00!" Himawari turned around "Kay!" She waved goodbye to her mother and soon started to walk down the pavement.

Himawari held her basket tight as she was nervous for her adventure, though she had been to the flower field plenty of times with her mother. The girl hadn't actually been out on her own and the way she was going she probably wouldn't encounter her brother, though that's what she wanted, she didn't want him to get the wrong idea and take her home. The streets were busy as she passed by different shops and stores, her eyes were fascinated by different things that peaked her interest. "Whoa..." Himawari of course had been out the house but there is always something new each time she leaves the house with her family or mother. Himawari stopped at a peculiar shop before continuing on with her journey. "Heart and Crimson?" The shop was pink and cutely decorated, Himawari couldn't help but be attracted to the store. She journeyed her way inside scoping out the different things that were on the shelfs.

The store contained journals, cute key chains, plushies, and cute bags "Wow" Himawari enjoyed the sight, it was quite new and it was very cute. There were many other girls inside the story scanning and viewing the merchandise. Himawari's eyes were caught on a journal. The cover was a daisy and it had fake flowers that were randomly placed on the front that complimented the white daisy cover well. Himawari walks over to grab the journal, as she did so she grabbed a rose shaped pen in the process.

After using her allowance to pay for her pen and journal, Himawari was now ready to make her way to the flower fields. The streets became busier making it harder for her to walk in between others. She held onto her basket tightly making sure she wouldn't drop anything. Himawari soon made it pass the crowded area and was now nearing the cherry blossom tree paths. It was a nice place to relax and enjoy the breeze or watching the petals fall. "Pretty..." A petal fell on Himawari's nose and she giggled "I should sit down for a little bit!" Himawari was fascinated and always enjoyed the view of the Cherry Blossoms, she sat on the bench and grabbed her new journal "Hmmm..." Himawari never tried writing any poems or recording memories this was her first journal so she wanted her first entry to mean something I'll try my best then..." Himawari also wanted to tell her family what she did on her first day traveling alone so she put her thoughts on the paper as best as she could.

 _"Today after I left the crowded marketplace, I found myself drawn to the pretty cherry blossoms. I liked how the petals would land on my lap and nose. The breeze feels really nice on my skin I enjoy the scent to_ _o!"_

Himawari finished writing her simple entry proud of her skills she placed her journal and pen back into her basket. She got off the bench and began to travel to her destination.

The girl skipped and hummed a song as she stopped when a certain someone caught her eye "Inojin-kun?" her voice said softly and curiously. Himawari saw the young artist sitting near the lake with a sketch book as he watched ducks converse. Himawari smiled and walked over to the boy but stopped ("If I go up to Inojin-kun he might tell my brother he saw me...") Himawari thought to herself cautiously. She sighed with disappointment and decided to continue on route. She looked back one last time as the cherry blossoms blew elegantly and silently, she waved goodbye. She was brimming with confidence proud that she had made it halfway to her destination. "I can't wait to see the flowers" she said to herself excitedly. Her blue eyes brimming with such joy it was hard to not see it. She started to skip down the path only to be stopped by someone familiar "Himawari?" she froze at the sound of Sakura's voice "Good afternoon.." She nervously said, Sakura smiled "Out by yourself today?" Himawari looked up a the pink haired woman "Yep! but shh...don't tell anyone else" Himawari said with a bright smile "Okay!" Sakura gave an okay symbol with her fingers, and pretended to seal her lips shut "Bye bye!" Himawari continued skipping down the path and Sakura watched from behind.

She made it! She finally was able to reach her destination. The flower fields had many kinds of flowers though Himawari's favorites were daisies and sunflowers. She always goes with her mom here to pick flowers and lay it on her late cousins grave. She loves her cousin even though she never got to see him she enjoyed hearing stories about how protective he was over her mom. Himawari walked in the daisy field with her basket, she peeked inside and got her journal out, as well as her snacks "I love this place" she sat down in the field as the flowers blow gracefully. She ate an apple humming with approval, she soon began writing a small poem.

 _"I come here often, though each time gets better and better. My not so secret spot will never be replaced. I love the flowers brushing up against my arm like they know me and consider me a friend. The sky is a bright blue and the sun is very bright, today I will enjoy the day as I keep this memory"_

She finished writing and yawned, her eyes started to close, but she quickly opened them back up making sure not to fall asleep. She placed her journal and snacks back into the basket and laid her head back onto the flowers "So pretty..." she stared at the sky only to have her eyes closed shut from her exhausting walk.

Himawari's POV

I was dreaming, I stared at the grave as tears started to fall down my face. "This isn't real!" the grave read a name and I would not believe it, I should not believe it! There was only a grave and grass that surrounded me. I fell on my knees as I tried to take in deep breaths. "This isn't real..." it scared me, I never have dreams like these...no it was not a dream...it was a nightmare "THIS ISN'T REAL!" I screamed louder as the atmosphere started to turn black I looked up and I couldn't help but tremble as the grass under me started to turn into a dark black sticky liquid, I quickly got up on my feet backing away only to get stuck "No!" I screamed trying to pull my legs out only to fall on my butt. "Onii-chan! Dad! Mama!" I screamed as loud as I could only sinking further into the black liquid "Please! Anybody!" I screamed louder, tears started to fall again, and suddenly someone was in the view of my eyes "Please...help me" I pleaded as I sunk further and further "Don't you see? Your useless! No one can save you if you can't even save yourself" I winced at the words of this person "Eh..?" I tried to move but it only made me go down faster **_"They will die because of you..."_** the last words I heard before I was consumed into the black liquid. It was dark and now I could move freely but I couldn't breathe "So dark..." this was truly a nightmare, I was left there floating ready to shut my eyes "Himawari!" it was a unfamiliar voice "..." I tried to open my eyes but only did I get a glimpse of a man with dark brown hair and lavender eyes "Just like mom..."

Himawari opened her eyes still laying in the daisy field oh so gracefully, she stared at the sky as it was a dark blue "..." she was silent as she tried to remember what she dreamed about, but what she was feeling was horrible so she knew it must have been a nightmare "It's really late...I HAVE TO GET HOME!" The young girl quickly got up only to fall back down on her knees as she was still trembling "Why..." Himawari got up again stabling her self "Phew..okay" she grabbed her basket and started to sprint home.

Himawari huffed and puffed as she finally made her way back, but she didn't make it on time probably worrying her mother to death. Himawari looked at the door step to find her brother sitting there anxiously "Onii-chan?" Boruto's eyes shot up at his sister in relief, he ran over to hug his sister "I'm glad your okay" He suddenly started to get angry "Why didn't you come back on time like mom said?!" Hinata opened the front door to see her two children outside as she also sighed in relief "Hehe..sorry I fell asleep" Himawari admitted soon looking at her basket "Aw...I forgot to get some flowers" she said disappointed, forgetting the whole purpose of going to the field "Hima-chan we can go again together tomorrow!" Boruto suggested, Himawari smiled "Okay!"

 ** _Though her nightmare would soon emerge into the light again_**

 _A/N: Hi there u taco person I hope u enjoyed my trash story lol_

 _i luvb u_

 _please don't hurt me lmao_


	2. Roses Thorn - Part 1

_A/N: Welcome to the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!_

 ** _Chapter 2 - Rose's Thorn_**

 ** _Part 1_**

 _"A rose's thorn is sharp as needle is what most say._

 _Capable to make two drops of blood escape your finger._

 _The rose is beauty and the thorn is protection"_

The sky was a dark gray as the clouds took over, discarding any sunlight making sure it would not enter. Fog lingered in the area as humidity was rising, making the air heavy. Himawari stood in the fog silent as she squinted her eyes searching for any living thing with in the view of her sight "Hello?!" she shouted "Hello?!" she repeated her desperate plea with anxiousness crowding in on her. The young girl started to feel the fear creep up her skin, as she was in a unknown place, her heart started to race and her blue eyes started to tremble as no one responded. "Your eyes are the key" it was a faint whisper, she felt the voice as if it brushed against her ears "Your eyes are the light and darkness" Himawari couldn't help but tear up as her confusion, fear, and aniexty took a hold of her "Yin and Yang" . Himawari felt faint as the last words were spoken.

The Uzumaki child opened her eyes after partaking in her weird dream. Recently her dreams...ahem! Nightmares...have been taking over her sleep schedule, and her family time, making her activities less enjoyable than usual. Her fear grew as the nightmares would haunt her on the same thing repeatedly. A grave stone, her eyes, and a key. Himawari was old enough to know what those metaphors meant and that is exactly what scared her. Though her joy and happiness made her forget about those things...kind of.. She yawned and sat up on her bed staring at the covers. "I can't even sleep right anymore" she complained to herself. The flower child hopped out of bed and did her daily stretches. She yawned once more before heading to the bathroom, thankfully it was sunny outside instead of it being depressing and foggy. Ever since the day she decided to try and mature or maybe a bit earlier than that, she felt like a force was pushing her to experience those things. She looked in the mirror and giggled from the sight of her hair "I definitely had a rough time sleeping!" She took her tooth brush and started to brush her teeth.

Himawari's POV

I enjoy sitting outside quite often, I feel that nature speaks to me all the time. Though today I am quite bored "Humph.." I pouted and kicked my feet back and forth watching my own movements. My brother had friends while I had none...They aren't really my friends if they don't talk to me often anyway...I know he was just being nice by saying that his friends were mine but in all truth they weren't. "..." I let out a quiet sigh releasing some of my frustration. I am quite jealous of my brother sometimes, he has friends while I have none. Practically, I am pretty much alone. Well except the fact that I have him, mama, and papa. "Hmm.." I looked up at the sky as the clouds would soon drift away, I had a thought. "That's it! I'll find some friends!" I said excitedly! I soon got off the porch and entered the house again as the feeling of deja-vu would hit me "Mama!" I shouted to locate my mother "In the office!" She shouted back but it was in a gentle kind tone, I made my way to my mother peeking inside "Hey mom!" I greeted her happily "Hi Himawari" My mother said to me softly as she organized my fathers messy documents "I would like to go on another adventure" I said with a smile, though my mother's expression was quite skeptical "Hima-chan you didn't come back at 5:00 yesterday but at 8:00, it was your responsibility to be on time" I winced at my mother's words feeling quite guilty for falling asleep "Don't worry mom, Today I'll just be roaming in the neighborhood I wont go far" I tried to convince my mother with my words "..." She sighed and looked at me with a serious expression "Young Lady I trust that you take heed to my warning and come back on time okay?" I jumped out of excitement and looked at my mother with a bright smile "Okay!"

* * *

Today would be the first time Himawari would search for friends on her own! She wore a pink floral skirt with roses on them and a white long-sleeve with a yellow t-shirt on top of it. She smiled confidently as she had her pink backpack this time, which of course carried her journal. She made her way down the sidewalk humming to a tune looking ahead of her "Okay! Today I will accomplish my goal..." Remembering that she never got the flowers she wanted, she shook her head and laughed nervously "Y-Yep! No distractions..." Himawari continued walking until she reached the park "This is a perfect place to meet frien-..." Himawari's words stopped as her eye twitched at the sight of 3 year old's and 5 year old's that took over the park "Looks like the park is a bit immature nowadays..." The girl looked away and sighed as she continued walking further "How does he make friends so easily?" Himawari started to feel bad, but shook her head once more "No Himawari! It's only been 5 minutes don't give up now! You can do this!" Himawari encouraged herself and her confident smile came back.

Himawari's POV

I sat on a bench looking at the lake questioning myself and why it was so hard searching for friends, maybe I really have to be extreme about it...Well mom did say making friends takes time "Maybe I'm being impatient?" I asked myself as I watched two younger children playing with a soccer ball, I smiled and got up "Right it takes time" I exclaimed with determination, I hopped off the bench and continued walking. Being older is so much harder than I thought...I always wonder why my brother wants to be seen as an adult when he is only 2 years older than me. I'd suggest he continue being a kid, though I would like to be seen a bit mature as well, instead of my brothers little sister. I stopped and glanced at a girl with blonde hair, though the bottom of her hair seemed to transfer into a pink then peach color "Cool..." I whispered quietly, I nervously walked up to the girl, she was sitting on a large rock "Hi!" I greeted her with a smile, she looked at me from the rock her eyes were a dark shade of purple, they were violet "Oh..Hello!" She smiled back and hopped off the rock "I'm Himawari! and you?" I said in a cheerful tone, hoping that this would be my first friend "My name is Yuri, nice to meet you too!" I couldn't help but make a goofy grin, today I made my first friend!

* * *

Yuri and Himawari sat on the rock enjoying the view "Two weeks ago me and my family moved here, I was sad...Though at least I made a friend!" Himawari smiled "I don't usually roam around by myself, so your my first friend too!" Himawari inquired, Yuri smiled and breathed in the air. The sunlight was bright and enlivened their skin, the weather was like a refreshing glass of water, it was a beautiful day which made their happiness larger in capacity. "Oh! Will you be attending the Academy next year?" Yuri asked curiously, Himawari looked surprised at the statement and stared at her knees "I don't know I'm not sure yet..." Himawari hadn't actually given any thought to becoming a ninja or anything else. She felt quite embarrassed that she didn't have any goals yet. Though the thought of being a ninja didn't scare her it was just something that she thought her brother would only do. "I'll think about it!" Himawari decided, Yuri stood up and clapped her hands together "Perfect!" Yuri smiled at Himawari as she jumped off the rock, Himawari followed "Let's go explore!" the blue eyed girl with whiskers couldn't refuse her request.

Yuri and Hima walked into a forest, it was prettily shaded as sunlight protruded between the leaves. "I heard that there was a breath taking spot here!" Yuri said as they walked on the soft but prickly grass. Himawari viewed the scenery of the forest, capturing each moment as her eyes passed by something new. Yuri and Himawari stopped their movement looking at a young girl who was in the spot Yuri seemed to be talking about "Umm..." Yuri's voilet eyes stared at the girl and Himawari had a big smile on her face "Hello!" The girl had pitch black hair mixed with a dark shade of purple. Her eyes were a sharp light green. "Hi?" She was sitting in a meditation pose, Himawari walked forward and got on knees to look her in the eyes "My name is Himawari, and you?" The blue eyes girl reached her hand out to shake the mysterious girls hand "Momoume..." she said in a whisper as she looked away from Him a, Himawari put her hand down but still had a bright smile "Nice to meet you! Can I call you Momo or Ume?" Himawari asked "Ume is fine..." Yuri joined the two "My name is Yuri, nice to meet you aswell!" Ume sighed as she glanced at the two girls. "Nice to meet you too...I geuss.."

 _A/N: Hi. Hope you liked my chapter! :P_

 _Luvb u! :')_


End file.
